


Agent Supercorp: Meet Eliza

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [34]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent SuperCorp - Freeform, F/F, Multi, meet the parents fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Kara, Lucy, and Lena visit Eliza for the first time





	Agent Supercorp: Meet Eliza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jockwizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/gifts).



Ok, so Kara was freaking out. She had never had to bring someone home to Eliza before and well, this time she was bringing two people at once. It had been bad enough when she told Alex she was dating Lena and Lucy. 

 

Alex immediately starting in on Kara, "No Kara, this isn't normal, you're not meant to stand out" until Maggie had smacked her over the back of the head before inviting all three of them over for dinner.

Dinner had been slightly awkward,

and by slightly Kara means it was a clusterfuck.

She had spent nearly an hour sitting across from Alex as Alex snuck disapproving looks across the table at them over the lip of her wine glass. By the end of the meal, it was too much for them, and they quickly beat a retreat home, Kara with tears in her eyes even as they heard Maggie start to chastise Alex for her actions. For the first time since they initially got together on that night Kara, Lucy and Lena didn’t go to sleep happy. Instead, they laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling wondering what the future would hold for them.

 

And now they are on their way to Eliza`s house in Midvale. The tension is palpable, unlike normal where Kara would be singing and dancing about in her seat and encouraging whoever wasn’t driving to join in they remain still just looking out the window and contemplating what is coming. Kara doesn’t know how bad this will be, in the past Alex has been the moderate one, and Eliza has been the extreme one. And yet now Kara can't help but pray that today is different.

 

When they arrive, the house stands silent against the fields behind. A single house backgrounded by a field of gold on one side and to the other a cliff and the ocean beyond. As they exit the car, Eliza moves to stand outside the house atop the stairs that lead to the entry. As they move closer, she starts to walk down the stairs until they come to stand on either side of the wooden gate. 

Opening the gate Kara says "mom, I have some people I need you to meet" then she turns to indicate Lena and Lucy "these are my girlfriends Lena Luthor and Lucy Lane."

Eliza stands there a moment, and Kara can feel the sweat beading on her forehead before suddenly Eliza moves forward and pulls all three into a massive hug as she says "come inside, I have pecan pie waiting."

Kara practically squeals in happiness as she hears this pulling Lena and Lucy with her toward the house narrowly missing Eliza who had knowingly moved out of her way. Eliza chuckles as Kara half runs half flies up the stairs bringing her girlfriends with her. As she walks toward the house, she thinks back to the call she had gotten not three days earlier from Alex and Maggie.

 

The first words out of Alex`s mouth were "mom, I fucked up", and Eliza had to agree, she had indeed fucked up. Kara had always been different least of all because she was an alien and while Eliza understood the urge to shelter Kara and protect her from both herself and the world she knew that the one area you must never interfere with was Kara`s love life. Her daughter had lost too many people she loved already and deserved whatever love she could find. And so it is that she walks inside to find Kara practically shovelling the pie into her mouth as Lucy and Lena sit taking civilised bites as they watch Kara with what can be described as a mix of horror and love, but mostly love.

 

"so, you two are dating Kara," Eliza says looking at the two women 

Lena and Lucy share a glance and say "yes Ma`am."

Eliza smiles at them as she says "well then when you're done there you better learn how to make the pie then."

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Kara looks up at her beaming as Lena and Lucy share a sigh of relief. 

 

Later that day they are standing in the kitchen Kara having been banished after she helped with (read stole) too much food. Lena and Lucy are trying not to, but they can't help but walk on eggshells around Eliza. Eventually, Eliza has had enough, and she turns to look at them both arms crossed over her chest as she looks at them 

"is it your intention to hurt my daughter."

"Which one?" Lucy asks at the same time Lena says "no" before elbowing Lucy lightly

Eliza turns to Lucy "explain" she commands her voice not brooking argument 

"Alex made Kara cry," Lucy says like that is answer in and of itself

Eliza smiles a little "leave Alex to me." 

Lucy looks contemplative for a moment before she nods "ok."

"then now that is settled, calm down and help me make this pie, Kara`s probably waiting "

"I'm starving!" comes Kara's melodramatic cry barely moments later which sets them all laughing

 

In the end, they bypass the oven and Kara uses her laser vision to cook the pie because she doesn’t want to wait and so that evening finds them sitting in the den cuddled up on the couch with slices of pie as Eliza smiles at them from her seat across the room. And later that night Eliza smiles as she gets up from her seat moving to tuck a blanket over her smiling daughter and her girlfriends on couch while they sleep before padding softly off to her room leaving the


End file.
